Broken
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: They were the strongest warriors in Aizen's army; beings & monsters bred for battle. But when they have to start their lives over in a new environment with nothing but each other and their swords, will they be able to forge new bonds? Or will they succumb to their past sins?


The Soul Society, a place filled with numerous spiritual beings; each of them trying to make a new life for themselves after their untimely deaths. A handful of these souls aspire to one day become Soul Reapers, the guardian force of the Soul Society & the World of the Living. They reside inside the Seireitei, a separate part of the Soul Society blocked by a giant wall and guarded by four giants who are in equal in huge scale as they are in strength. They stand at their respective gates each day, preventing trespassers from entering the Seireitei's hollowed grounds.

One section of the Soul Society, on the outskirts of the Seireitei, is known as the Rukongai (or Rukon District), here is where most Souls who enter the realm find themselves. It is not a welcoming place, as there are some souls who are just as violent in the spirit world as they were in their previous lives; but it is still home to many souls.

A small home, akin in appearance to a shack, is where this story begins. 10 individuals, 9 male, 1 female. Have found themselves inside the Soul Society. Forced to survive in an environment they have only heard about, they have to find something worth living for in order to survive.

I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. they are a property of Kubo Tite & Jump

* * *

**1:** …I'm…sorry Lord Aizen. I'm sorry that I couldn't repay you for all you did for me. Lilynette we really weren't alone…in the end…we had…

**2:** How did this happen to me? I was KING of Hueco Mundo. How could have been beaten by a mere Soul Reaper? Damn you, Sosuke...

**3:** Why? Why Lord Aizen? After all I did for you, how could you just…

**4:** Humans are intriguing…I think I may understand what a heart is. Too bad I…

**5:** Death in battle is the ultimate honor a warrior can achieve. I'm…glad that I could experience that…

**6:** Damn you Nnoitora…you bastard. I never got to finish my fight with…

**7:** All Hail Lord Aizen! Forever Praise His Eminence…

**8:** Finally, death has come for me. After waiting for a millennia the sword finally ends my torment…

**9:** No! I don't wanna die…Lord Aizen save me! Please! Save…

**10:** Kukkapuro…why are you here? Why do you keep following me? You stupid mutt…

_**3 Months Later**_

The sun broke through the cracks in the left side of the shack. A woman, skin a brilliant golden brown and hair as yellow as the sun began to stir as the light hit her eyes. She rose from her slumber and began to look around as she saw 9 men randomly placed about the small home.

_Where am I? How did I get here? _She thought to herself.

Suddenly she had a sudden headache as she began to remember. A man with short, brown hair; eyes that could peer into one's soul, but an unmistakable charisma was before her. He was…her master, her lord, someone she had pledged her life too, but in the end she was betrayed. She was cut down by his blade, and she fell to the ground below; the only thought in her head…being…why?

She returned to reality and felt her stomach, the area where the fatal blow was struck, but felt nothing.

_I healed? But how? It shouldn't be possible. _

She began to ponder some more about where she was and how she got here. Just then, one of her "companions" began to awaken.

A man, skin as white as bone, but hair as black as night rose from his position on the ground. He sat up against the wall as he began to reacquire his bearings, He looked at his body, slightly astonished that he was in one piece. He began to think about the battle he had with an orange haired Soul Reaper, then a Hollow. He looked at his right hand as he thought of how he reached for the hand of an auburn haired woman as he began to fade away.

The woman, recognizing the man began to call him.

"Ulquiorra?" She asked, "Ulquiorra is that you?"

She began to move closer to him in order to confirm her suspicions

The man hearing a familiar voice, looked up to see the woman that was calling to him. He too recognized her. He watched her move closer.

"Ulquiorra?" she called again.

"Yes Harribel, it is me." He replied, confirming her thoughts.

The two, slightly relieved that they knew someone began to go over the situation; each detailing their last memories before ending up in the shack.

"I see." Ulquiorra stated, beginning to understand their situation. "It seems we both died…or perhaps we are in some sort of purgatory."

"That makes sense." Harribel added, "I have always wondered where Hollows go when we die. I guess this is it. And if that's true, it must mean that the others are in here with us as well."

"That seems to be the case. It looks like none of us survived the battle with the Soul Reapers."

"Ah, would you two shut up? Your making my head hurt." A voice said to the pair from the back of the shack.

They turned to look at their heckler and saw a man with light blue hair lying on his side, his back towards them. He turned around and sat up, crossing his legs in frustration as he placed palm on his chin. He let out a long yawn before speaking again.

"It doesn't really matter where the hell we are, we're dead and that is all that matters at this point. No sense overthinking about it. *ptoo*…bullshit."

An annoyed look crossed Harribel's face as she recognized the aqua haired lout. Ulquiorra, more apathetic than anything spoke to him.

"It is nice to see you are still complaining even in death, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow shot Ulquiorra a cold look then looked away from him in annoyance, "Pheh, Shut the hell up."

The three sat in silence for a few minutes before noticing that the remainder of their housemates began to stir.

A man with short brown hair sat up, turned and looked at the 3, then turned on his side and laid back down.

An older looking man with bone white hair sat leaned against the wall and awoke with an annoyed look on his face.

A man with long black hair and an eye patch over his left eye stood up near the door looking just as annoyed as the old man.

A dark skinned man with spikes at the top of his head stood against the wall a few feet away from the rest of the group.

A young man with pink hair and glasses awoke with a start and began moving around frantically as if he had just discovered movement.

Another man with short black hair stood up and began to feel his face, astonished by what his fingers were feeling.

Finally, a large man, almost as tall as the dwelling itself sat up opposite the old man, appearing quite agitated that he was awake.

"So, it seems that we all have arrived in this place." Ulquiorra stated

As he and Harribel began to discuss the situation further, Grimmjow, in a rage, raced towards the eye patch brandishing man; turning him around and grabbing him by the collar. The man was surprised at first, but recognizing Grimmjow, he gave a sly smirk.

"Well well, nice to see you in a place like this Grimmjow." He said continuing to smirk

Grimmjow seething with anger, grabbed the man's collar tighter, nearly ripping his shirt off.

"Nnoitora, you bastard. Who the hell do you think you are attacking me from behind huh?! Because of you, I never got to finish my fight with…"

Nnoitora cut him off, "Hahaha, sorry about that. I thought you were going to move out of the way. How was I supposed to know you were too _weak_ to dodge my blade?"

"Weak", that word alone was the all the excuse Grimmjow needed to erase Nnoitora from wherever it was they were. He drew back his fist, clenching it so tight that he began to bleed. Nnoitora, unfazed by Grimmjow's demeanor, kept smirking at him, as if he were laughing at his very existence. Grimmjow then moved his fist forward at an incredible speed, determined to kill the man responsible for his death; but just before his attack hit its mark, his fist is caught by another.

He looks to his right and sees that the brown haired man who previously laid back down had put himself between the two men.

"The hell do you think you're doing…Stark?" He said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

The brown haired man answered him, "Stopping you from doing something stupid."

Grimmjow, although still angry, dropped his fist and let go of Nnoitora's collar as he walked to the back of the shack.

As he walked to the back, the large brown skinned man smirked, "Heh." And the old man just looked at him for a few seconds before turning away in annoyance. "What children."

Nnoitora, still smirking, continued to goad Grimmjow, "Heh, I knew he wouldn't do it. King? Don't make me laugh, he's just a scared kitten."

Stark moved in front of Nnoitora, stopping the latter from taunting Grimmjow further.

"Nnoitora, why don't you do all of us a favor and shut up." He said with a stern look on his face.

Initially surprised, Nnoitora went back to smirking and addressed Stark.

"Sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, we aren't in Hueco Mundo anymore, which means that I don't have to listen to you anymore…_number 1_."

The two began to stare each down before Harribel broke the tension.

"Nnoitora, Stark, both of you calm down; we don't know where we are and we are all on edge. So let's figure this out 1st, and then if you two want to fight each other, then go ahead."

"Heh." Nnoitora snarked before returning to his previous pose against the wall. Stark returned to his position on the floor and returned to his nonchalant attitude.

The big man began to speak, "Heh, It really doesn't matter where we are. All that matters is we're dead, so what is the use of thinking about it? It's so annoying."

"I see you are as impatient as ever Yammy." Ulquiorra responded

The large man looked at Ulquiorra and then looked away, "Tch, I hate being bored. Why don't we just break out of this place?"

"Because," Harribel began to answer, "We don't know what is outside this place, for all we know this maybe the safest place here."

The old man, tired of sitting stood up and spoke, "Number 10 is right, sitting in here pondering is a waste of time, we need to take action."

"Oh Barragan," a voice called from the other side of the room.

The old man looked around and fixed his eyes on the pink haired man, who continued to talk

"You always were as impatient as Yammy. I agree with Harribel & Ulquiorra, we should assess the situation and figure out what to do…that's what smart people do after all."

Barragan enraged yelled back at the insolent man, "How dare you insult me Szayelaporro?! You insolent child, I was KING of Hueco Mundo."

"_Was_ being the keyword. As you can clearly tell, you are the King of _**ANYTHING**_ anymore."

The two began to argue, Harribel trying to calm them down. Finally after a few minutes, the dark skinned man let out a yell that stopped all of the excess noise.

"Enough!"

Everyone, minus Ulquiorra & Stark, were surprised at what just happened. The man then stood up and spoke.

"We have no idea where we are or how we got here. So I believe we should just calm down, and wait for Lord Aizen to save us."

An awkward silence fell over the house before Grimmjow responded.

"Zommari…are you an idiot?"

The man looked surprised, "What? An idiot? What do you…"

"Just how in the hell is Aizen going to "save" us if we're already dead? For all we know HE died too."

"No, that's impossible. Lord Aizen can never be defeated." Zommari said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's right, he can't be dead."

The group looked to the corner to see a black haired man sitting there holding his face as if it were falling off. The others instantly confronted him, none of him recognizing who he is.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked curtly

"Are you the one who sent us here?" Harribel added

Ulquiorra then chimed in, "I suggest you answer quickly before our patience gives way to our anger."

The man looked at them confused, "What are you guys talking about? It's me…Aaroniero."

A surprised look appeared on everyone's faces, "No, you can't be." Harribel said in disbelief, "What happened to you? Why do you look like that?"

"I…I don't know, I guess that maybe I took the form I last had before I died. I had this face when I was killed…by the Soul Reaper." He continued to hold his face, finally he ripped off a small portion of his shirt and wrapped it around his head to hide his new face.

"Wait," he said abruptly "Grimmjow, where is your mask? You too Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow answered annoyed, "What are you babbling about? It's right here on my…"

He felt the right side of his face…but only felt skin. His eyes widened in astonishment.

Ulquiorra was also surprised as he felt only hair where his broken mask used to be. He moved his hand across his chest to find another startling development...

His Hollow hole…was gone.

* * *

My new story about the Espada, it's gonna be a big. I've been thinking about this one for a while. SO let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
